My Heart Still Beats
by Blackball
Summary: Tony hat vor kurzem seine Mutter verloren und kommt damit nicht sonderlich gut klar. Jethro weiß jedoch genau wie er mit dem Jüngeren umgehen muss…


**My Heart Still Beats**

**Autor: **Blackball

**Jahr: **2008

**Fandom: **NCIS

**Pairi****ng: **Tony x Gibbs (Tibbs)

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Songfic

**Warnung: **Lemon

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **Tony hat vor kurzem seine Mutter verloren und kommt damit nicht sonderlich gut klar. Jethro weiß jedoch genau wie er mit dem Jüngeren umgehen muss…

**Anm.: **Diese FF ist auch Sicht von Tony geschrieben XD

**Lied: **My Heart Still Beats von Destiny´s Child (de./watch?vONnWh9hEX3A)

Ich saß auf der breiten Fensterbank und blickte nach draußen. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte es angefangen zu schneien. Es war der erste Schnee in diesem Jahr. Normalerweise liebte ich Schnee, bewunderte ihn regelrecht und freute mich darüber wenn der Boden nach und nach mit dem glänzenden Weiß überdeckt wurde. Doch jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mich jede Flocke immer tiefer runter zog. Etwas war in meinem Leben passiert, etwas ich nicht so einfach verkraften konnte, auch wenn so etwas vielen Menschen passierte.

Meine Mutter war an einer schweren Krankheit gestorben. Die letzten drei Wochen hatte ich nicht mehr gearbeitet sondern war immer an ihrer Seite. Zu spät hatte ich von ihr erfahren was wirklich los war und so blieben mir nur noch diese wenigen Tage um bei ihr zu sein. Es war schrecklich mit anzusehen wie sie gelitten hatte und noch viel schmerzvoller als ich wusste das sie ihre Augen nie wieder öffne würde. Die letzte Woche hatte ich meine Mutter aus dem Krankenhaus geholt, da sie nicht dort sterben wollte, was ich vollkommen nachvollziehen konnte. Der Arzt war eigentlich dagegen gewesen, gab aber dann doch sein Einverständnis. Ich fragte mich ob sie noch länger gelebt hätte wenn ich sie nicht aus dem Krankenhaus geholt hätte. Wohl nur ein paar Tage länger. Aber das werde ich wohl nie erfahren.

Die ersten Schneeflocken lösten sich nicht mehr auf dem Boden auf sondern begannen nach und nach eine weiße Schicht aufzubauen. Ich seufzte schwer. Man hatte mich schon oft verlassen, aber noch nie auf eine solch grausame weiße. Zwar war meine Mutter ruhig eingeschlafen und ich war Gott dankbar dafür, aber sie fehlte mir. Auch wenn unser Kontakt in den letzten drei Jahren sehr rar war, so war sie meine Mutter. Ich spürte wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen gebildet hatten, die ich nicht weinen wollte, noch nicht. Obwohl es einfach war sie einfach nur laufen zu lassen, so ging es nicht. Ich konnte nicht. Also atmete ich tief durch und rieb dann mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus meinen Augen weg. Weitere folgten zum Glück nicht mehr.

Ich hörte wie Jethro das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er war schon seit Stunden unten im Keller und hatte an seinem Boot gearbeitet. Auch dieser kam die letzten Tage einfach nicht mehr an mich ran. Ich wollte es nicht. Selbst an der Beerdigung meiner Mutter, konnte ich seine Nähe, obwohl wir uns liebten, einfach nicht ertragen. Er akzeptierte dies, wofür ich dankbar war. Ich hörte wie er stehen blieb und spürte seinen besorgten Blick auf mir, doch drehte ich mich nicht zu ihm, sondern sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Obwohl er da war, fühlte ich mich so leer, so alleine…

Er entfernte sich weiter von mir und ich hörte wie er anfing in der Küche zu hantieren. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich einen Kaffee, denn sonst machte Jethro Tagsüber nichts in der Küche, außer seine Sucht zu stillen.

Ich hob mein linkes Bein an und zog es auf die Breite Fensterbank. Langsam war kein Grashalm mehr zu sehen und der Schneefall wurde immer stärker. Ebenso wie die Gefühle die in mir schrieen, die endlich raus wollten. Aber meine Mauer war stark, so stark wie noch nie.

Wieder dachte ich an meine Mutter. Dachte daran zurück wie sie war als ich noch klein war. Eine wundervolle Frau die sich immer darum bemüht hatte, mir mein Leben so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Wenn ich etwas angestellt hatte, blickte sie mich strafend an aber sprach mit sanfter Stimme zu mir. Nie war sie wirklich böse gewesen, egal was ich gemacht hatte. Nicht mal als ich mit 16 Jahren von der Polizei halb besoffen nach Hause gebracht wurde. Damals hatte sie mir am nächsten morgen ein Glas mit Wasser hingestellt und eine Aspirin gegeben. Sie sagte leise, dass ich acht geben sollte wer mich nach Hause bringt, wenn ich wirklich zur Polizei später wollte. Diese Aussage hatte gereicht, ich war nie wieder von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht worden. Die Erinnerung an meinen Traum hatte gereicht. Andere Eltern hätten ganz sicher geschrien und getobt.

Ein kurzes Lächeln zog über mein Gesicht, starb jedoch genauso schnell wie es gekommen war.

Ich seufzte leise und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Warum riss mich das nur so aus der Bahn? Sicher es war schmerzvoll, aber das ich so tief unten auf dem Boden lag? Ich verstand es selbst nicht, wo ich doch wusste, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht ganz alleine war. Jethro war bei mir und ich musste ihm nur ein Zeichen geben und er würde mich in seine starken Arme ziehen und mir seine Wärme schenken.

Verfluchter Mist. Erneut spürte ich wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten und ich zwinkerte einige Mal um diese Tränen wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Doch es half dieses mal nichts. Deutlich spürte ich wie eine kleine salzige Träne über meine Wange lief, doch bevor ich sie wegwischen konnte, bemerkte ich Jethro wie er neben mir stand.

Er strich kommentarlos diese kleine Träne weg und reichte mir eine Tasse. Ich sah ihn nicht an, sondern blickte auf die Tasse. Es war kein Kaffee den er mir reichte. Nein, es war etwas viel süßeres. Etwas was ich liebte und komischerweise immer nur dann trank wenn ich einen anstrengenden Tag hatte oder es mir nicht gut ging. Heiße Schokolade! Ich griff mit zittriger Hand nach der Tasse, setzte diese an meine Lippen und trank einen kleinen Schluck. So süß, so warm, so verlockend! Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Seine blauen Augen sahen mich nicht mitleidig an auch nicht besorgt. Sein Blick hatte etwas Beruhigendes, Liebevolles.

Ich trank noch einen Schluck, winkelte dann mein linkes Bein an und er verstand warum ich dies gemacht hatte. Nahe setzte er sich zu mir und ich spürte seine warme Hand an meiner Wange. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen schmiegte ich mich gegen seine Hand und schloss die Augen. Wärme, Nähe und Geborgenheit, diese drei Dinge überfluteten meinen Geist in nur wenigen Sekunden und ich spürte wie meine Stein für Stein aufgesetzt Mauer anfing einen dicken riss zu bekommen. Ich war mir sicher, wenn meine Mauer eingestürzt war, würde mich nicht die drohende Dunkelheit erwarten, nein Jethro stand dahinter und würde mich festhalten. Er würde es niemals zulassen, dass ich in die Tiefe fiel, selbst wenn ich es wollte.

Noch immer hatte ich meine Augen geschlossen und trank einen weiteren Schluck der süßen Flüssigkeit, die sich nach und nach mit der Wärme die mein Freund ausstrahlte wie Balsam über meine Seele legte. Nur langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah ihn wieder an. Meine Hände begannen noch mehr zu zittern, er nahm mir die Tasse ab und stellte sie hinter sich. Danach rückte er noch näher an mich, saß nun zwischen meinen Beinen und legte die seine zweite Hand in meinen Nacken.

Es war zu viel! Seine Nähe war zu viel, das was ich die letzten Tage nicht zulassen konnte ersehnte ich nun und drückte mich fest gegen ihn. Mein Gesicht hatte ich an seinem Hals vergraben und mein Atem ging deutlich schneller als wenige Sekunden zuvor. Das zittern von meinen Händen übertrug sich auf meinen ganzen Körper. So sehr ich jetzt dagegen kämpfte den Riss in meiner inneren Mauer zu zulassen. Er war stärker, viel stärker. Die Tränen die ich nicht mal an der Beerdigung weinen konnte, flossen nun ungehindert über meine Wangen und ich schluchzte leise auf. Was musste das für ein Bild sein. Ein erwachsener Mann der heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Aber es war mir egal. Meine Hände krallten sich in sein Hemd und seine Arme schlossen sich beschützend um meinen zittrigen Körper.

Leise flüsterte er mir liebevolle Worte ins Ohr, die meine Gefühle noch mehr zum toben brachten. Ja, ich war nicht alleine, ich musste es doch nur zulassen dass er an mich heran trat. Es war doch so einfach und dennoch hatte ich für diesen Schritt seine Hilfe gebraucht.

_**You're holding me  
I close my eyes  
You're whispering  
And I start to cry  
You feel so good  
So beautiful  
For as long as you live  
Don't let me go**_

Es kam mir vor als seien Stunden vergangen als meine Tränen endlich verebbt waren und ich mich langsam wieder von ihm löste. Sanft strich er mir durchs Haar, legte dann seinen Zeigefinger unter mein Kinn und hob dieses an. Sein sanftes, liebevolles Lächeln wärmte mein Herz und ich konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls kurz zu lächeln. „Du bist nicht alleine mein Engel…", flüsterte er mir entgegen und ich lächelte nochmals kurz. „Nein, das bin ich nicht", hauchte ich kaum hörbar. Doch er verstand mich. Ich war nicht alleine und ich würde es auch niemals sein, solange ich es nur zuließ dass er für mich da war.

Langsam stand er auf hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf meine Stirn und sah mir wieder in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise und küsste sanft meine Lippen. Danach reichte er mir die Tasse wieder und sagte leise „Ich werden jetzt das Abendessen machen Tony!" Stumm nickte ich wandte dann meinen Blick wieder von ihm ab und sah hinaus. Ich hob die Tasse an meine Lippen und trank wieder einen Schluck der Schokolade, die mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm war. Aber das störte mich nicht, denn an süße hatte das Getränk durchaus nicht verloren.

Es war schon lange dunkel als wir beide nach oben ins Schlafzimmer gingen. Noch immer hatte ich nicht viel gesagt, aber es war auch nicht nötig. Denn Jethro verlangte nicht von mir das ich redete. Er verlangte gar nichts von mir, er erwartete nichts von mir sondern er war bei mir und gab mir das unbeschreiblich beruhigende Gefühl von Liebe und Geborgenheit. Ich hatte mich bis auf meine Shorts ausgezogen und unter die große Bettdecke gekuschelt. Nur wenige Sekunden später legte er sich zu mir und zog mich gleich in seine Arme. Als mein Gesicht seine Brust berührte schloss ich langsam meine Augen. Ich war nicht müde und wie ich ihn kannte, er genauso wenig. Denn dafür war es noch deutlich zu früh.

_**Just hold me  
Touch me  
Feel me  
As long as you love me  
Reach for me  
And need me  
If you could trust me  
And teach me  
Never let go of me  
Because you're half of me  
My heart still beats**_

Immer wieder strich er sanft über meinen Rücken. Wie gut es tat, ihm nun so nahe zu sein, ein Gefühl welches sich nicht mit Worten beschreiben lässt. Ein Gefühl welches man selbst spüren muss um zu begreifen wie wohltuend es war. Ich hob meinen Kopf ein wenig an und blickte direkt wieder in seine Augen. Alles was ich darin lesen konnte ließ mein Herz leise schneller schlagen. Aber vor allem die Liebe die er mir entgegenbrachte. Ich hob langsam meine rechte Hand legte sie an seine Wange, strich sanft darüber und wanderte dann mit dieser in seinen Nacken um ihn zu einem Kuss heran zu ziehen.

Als seine warmen weichen Lippen meine berührten schloss ich langsam meine Augen und übergab ihm die Führung. Langsam strich seine Hand an meinem Rücken hinauf und legte sich nun ebenfalls in meinen Nacken. Der Kuss wurde intensiver und er öffnete seinen Mund. Seine Zunge glitt über die Konturen meiner Lippen, wartend darauf dass ich ihm Einlass in mein Reich gewährte. Ich ließ ihn noch ein wenig warten, von meinen Lippen kosten, bevor ich ebenfalls meinen Mund ein wenig öffnete und spürte wie seine Zunge langsam in mein Reich eindrang. Ein angenehmes warmes Kribbeln durchzog meinen Körper als sich unsere Zungen zu einem sanften Tanz trafen. Ein kribbeln welches mir ein wohliges seufzten entlockte und ich drückte mich automatisch noch viel enger an ihn.

Die Dunkelheit in mir war vollkommen verschwunden. Und auch wenn die Trauer und der Schmerz noch deutlich in meinem Herz wohnten, so war alles was er mir gab viel stärker, milderte den Schmerz von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

_**Looking in the eyes  
The eyes of love  
I hold your face  
And I see the sun  
And I taste your kiss  
You touch my soul  
I'm feeling things  
I've never felt before**_

Es war vielleicht nicht der Richtige Moment mich nach mehr zu sehnen. Nach ihm zu sehnen, aber ich tat es. Ich sehnte mich danach seine Nähe noch mehr zu spüren, seine raue erregte Stimme zu hören. Ich sehnte mich nach der Hitze die tief aus meinem inneren kam, wenn er mich an gewissen Stellen berührte. Auf der einen Seite beschimpfte ich mich in Gedanken. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es genau das was ich jetzt wollte. Ich trennte mich von seinen Lippen und blickte ihn an, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sein Zeigefinger meine Lippen verschloss. Er hatte es auch so verstanden!

Jethro kannte mich einfach zu gut, was nach den drei Jahren die wir nun zusammen waren nicht mehr überraschend war. Er drückte mich von meiner Seitenlage auf den Rücken und schmiegte sich eng an mich. Zur Hälfte spürte ich sein Gewicht auf mir, ja Nähe und ich wollte ihn noch viel näher spüren. Erneut legte er seine Lippen auf die meinen, aber nur kurz um von ihnen zu kosten. Als ich meine Hand hob um ihn zu berühren, ich wollte nicht ganz untätig sein wenn er schon meinen Wunsch von den Augen gelesen hatte, doch er hielt meine Hand fest, hauchte einen zarte Kuss darauf und drängte sie wieder neben meinen Körper. „Genieße einfach nur…", flüsterte er mir leise ins Ohr. Als seine Zunge an den Konturen meines Ohres entlang wanderte und er leicht daran knabberte, löste sich ein leiser tiefer Seufzer aus mir. Er wusste genau an welchen Stellen ich empfindlich war, wusste was ich liebte ohne das ich es ihm jemals gesagt hatte und genauso wusste er was ich hasste.

Langsam wanderten seine Lippen an der Seite meines Halses hinab, hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf meiner Haut. Jede Stelle die er mit seinen Lippen berührt hatte, brannte förmlich, hinterließ ein gutes Gefühl. Ich gab mich einfach ihm hin, entgegen meines Grundsatzes, das bei so was beide Aktiv sein sollten. So passiv wie heute, war ich nicht mal gewesen als er mich ans Bett gebunden hatte. Aber das war auch eine ganz andere Situation gewesen.

Er legte sich zwischen meine Beine, rieb sich langsam an mir und nahm meine Lippen wieder gefangen. Die leichte Erregung die seine Kosungen ausgelöst hatten wurde stärker, brennender. Leise entwich mir ein keuchen in den Kuss und er trennte sich von meinen Lippen. Er richtete sich auf glitt mit beiden Händen sanft über meinen Körper nach unten und befreite mich von meiner Short. Seine eigene folgte als nächstes. Wenn es etwas gab was wir beide verabscheuten, dann war es der Stoff der verhinderte dass wir unsere Körper vollkommen nah aneinander spürten.

„Schließe deine Augen…", bat er mich leise und ich hörte auf ihn. Langsam schloss ich meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Immer mehr entspannte sich mein Körper unter seinen Kosungen und umso entspannter ich wurde umso mehr stieg meine Erregung. Immer und immer wieder spürte ich wie seine Lippen die kleine empfindlichen Stellen an meinem Körper neckten, wie seine Hände hauchzart, so als würde er Federn benutzen , mich berührten. „Jeth….", keuchte ich leise auf, als seine Zunge um meinen Bauchnabel kreiste und ab und an hinein tauchte. Ich sehnte mich danach seinen Heiße Mund um mein Glied zu spüren. Doch er ließ sich Zeit, baute nach und nach immer mehr Spannung in mir auf.

Ich erzitterte als ich seinen heißen Atem an meiner Erektion spürte, doch entfernte er sich wieder von meinem heißen Zentrum. Ja er liebte es mich zu quälen, doch warum gerade heute, warum? „Bitte", keuchte ich leise, wollte ihn damit Auffordern endlich meine Sehnsüchte zu lindern. Doch er hörte nicht darauf.

Ich spürte wie er sich aufrichtete und hörte wie die kleine Schublade am Nachttisch aufgezogen wurde. Ohne hinzusehen wusste ich was er gegriffen hatte und mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Kurz trafen sich unsere Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss bevor er erneut den quälend langsamen Weg nach unten antrat. Dort angekommen, quälte er mich entgegen meiner Befürchtung nicht mehr. Ich spürte wie seine Zunge an meinem Schaft hinauf glitt und über meine Eichel tanzte. Ein leises stöhnen entwich meiner kehle und ich streckt ihm mein Becken unbewusst entgegen.

Als sich sein heißer Mund um mein Glied schloss, krallte ich meine Hände rechts und links neben mir ins Laken und stöhnte lustvoll auf. Langsam nahm er mich tiefer in seinen Mund auf, die Lippen so eng um mich geschlossen dass ich befürchtete zu vergehen. Immer und immer wieder ließ er mein Glied tief in seinen heißen Mund gleiten und wieder zurück. Seine Zunge neckte meine Eichel und gerade als ich dachte zu verglühen, löste er sich von mir.

Ich öffnete zum ersten Mal meine Augen und blickte ihm entgegen. Er lächelte mich an löste meine verkrampften Hände aus dem Laken und bat mich mit leiser erregter Stimme „Dreh dich auf die Seite…", nicht fähig zu antworten, machte ich einfach um was er mich bat.

Eng schmiegte er sich von hinten an mich, ich konnte seine Erektion deutlich an meinem Po spüren und als er sich ein wenig an mir rieb keuchte ich leise auf und schloss erneut meine Augen. Seine Hand wanderte an meiner Seite hinab umschloss mein Glied und massierte es sanft. Hauchzarte heiße Küsse, spürte ich in meinem Nacken und auf meine Schultern. Was machte er nur mit mir, trieb mich bis zur Klippe, ließ von mir ab und baute erneut diese Spannung in mir auf. Als ich zum zweiten mal dachte ich müsste mich in die Tiefe stürzten, ließ er von meinem Glied ab. Kurz darauf löste er sich mit seinem Unterleib ein Stück von mir und ich hörte das bekannte Plopp.

Etwas Kühles an meinem Hintern ließ mich kurz zusammen zucken, auch wenn ich damit gerechnet hatte. Seine Finger glitten sanft massierend über meinen Muskelring, nur drauf wartend, dass dieser sich in Gelee verwandelte damit er ungehindert in mich dringen konnte. Alleine die Vorstellung daran, wie wir beide hier lagen und seine Finger geduldig auf Einlass warteten löste ein brummiges stöhnen in mir. Langsam drang er mit einem Finger ein, verteile das kühle Gel in meinem inneren und weitete mich sanft.

Als er den süßen Punkt in meinem Inneren gefunden hatte schrie ich leise vor Lust auf. Immer und immer wieder stieß er dagegen und brachte mich nun schon zum dritten mal fast zu meinem Höhepunkt, doch soweit kam ich nicht. Er zog seine Finger zurück und drang kurz drauf mit zwei ein. So kühl wie diese waren, hatte er erneut zu der Tube gegriffen. Aber das war nicht verwunderlich. Sanft weitete er mich hielt meine Erregung auf einer konstanten Höhe.

„Jeth…bitte…", verlangte ich leise nachdem ich mich auch an den dritten Finger in meinem Inneren gewöhnt hatte. Sofort, so als hätte er nur auf diese Aufforderung gewartet, zog er seine Finger zurück, griff nochmal nach der Tube mit dem Gleitgel und verteilte einiges auf seinem Glied. Langsam drang er in mich ein und ich legte meinen Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken und stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus. Endlich! Er schlang seinen Arm besitzergreifend um mich, richtete sich mit dem Oberkörper ein Stück auf während er immer tiefer in mich drang.

Seine Lippen suchten meine und nachdem ich meinen Kopf nur ein klein wenig ihm entgegen gedreht hatte, fanden sie sich und verschmolzen ebenso miteinander wie unsere Körper.

_**I am feeling  
What they call pure love  
I never know  
Feelings like this  
Could exist  
Inside of me**_

Mit langsamen Stößen drang er in mich und jedes mal etwas tiefer. Ich keuchte regelmäßig und genoss seinen warmen Atem der mein Ohr streifte. Seine Hand glitt über meinen Körper neckte meine Brustwarzen und ließ mich immer wieder brummig aufstöhnen. Ich drückte mich fest mit dem Oberkörper an ihn, gab mich ihm vollkommen hin, wissend dass ich ihm Vertrauen konnte, wissend dass er mich liebte. Es war so ein gutes Gefühl, so frei und unbeschwert.

Immer wieder keuchte ich leise seinen Namen, zog meine Beine ein wenig an um ihm noch ein tieferes vordringen zu ermöglichen. Immer und immer wieder veränderte er seine Stöße bis ich laut aufschrie. Er hatte ihn wieder gefunden, den süßen Punkt der mich jedes Mal wenn er dagegen kam für Sekunden schweben und die Sterne sehen ließ. Angetrieben von meiner eigenen Lust und seinem keuchen stieg ich die weichen Stufen erneut zur Klippe hinauf. Als er seine Hand um mein Glied legte und es begann im gleichen Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren, verlor die restliche Realität sich um mich herum.

Es gab nur noch ihn, mich und unsere Lust. Alles andere war in diesem Moment egal. Immer stärker strömte das Blut in meine Lenden bevor ich ahnte, das es mich Zerreisen würde, kam ich mit einem leisen Aufschrei zu meinem Höhepunkt. Mein ganzer Körper verspannte sich stark und ich kniff meine Augen noch fester zusammen als zuvor. Er drang noch zweimal tief in mich, bevor ich auch sein lautes Stöhnen vernahm und spürte wie er sich warm in mich verströmte.

**b i**_**I'm soaring  
Emotions exploding  
I don't wanna live  
Another day if you're  
Not here with me**_**/i /b**

Als ich mich langsam wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, spürte ich wie er sich aus mir zurück zog und eine ungewohnte leer hinterließ. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal so komisch. Ein Gefühl welches ich nicht beschreiben konnte und mir sogleich die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Jethro richtete sich ein Stück auf, blickte mich an und drehte mich dann langsam zu sich um. Sofort vergrub ich mein Gesicht eng an seinem Körper und schloss feste seine Augen.

Da waren sie wieder, die sanften Arme, die sich schützend um mich legten und mir zeigten dass ich nicht alleine war.

_**Just hold me  
Touch me  
Feel me  
As long as you love me  
Reach for me  
And need me  
If you could trust me  
And teach me  
Never let go of me  
Because you're half of me  
My heart still beats  
Because you're half of me,  
My heart still beats  
**_

Nur langsam schwand dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in mir und ich löste mich wieder ein wenig von ihm um ihn an zusehen. Er wischte mir mit der Hand die letzten Tränenspuren von den Wangen und lächelte sanft. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Egal was passiert, wir gehören zusammen Tony. Und ich liebe dich über alles…", sagte er leise und verschloss meine Lippen mit einem sanften und dennoch so leidenschaftlichen Kuss das ich deutlich spürte, das alles wieder gut werden würde!

Meine Mutter würde zwar niemals mehr erwachen, aber ich war bereit nun anzufangen diesen Schmerz zu verarbeiten. Denn ich war nicht alleine und ich würde es niemals sein!

**Ende**

My Heart Still BeatsSeite 10


End file.
